Transformers: Ground Zero
by IceGirl2772
Summary: It's been a year since Chicago. Optimus and NEST still battle remaining Decepticons. Now they're stronger than before and a new threat comes that's related to 9/11. Will they survive? How does Sam's cousin, Valentina, factor in? Sam/Carly OC/OC R&R!


**Wow. I am getting a lot of inspiration for fanfiction ideas at school. Maybe it's because of exams…or the fact that I'm nearly finished for the year. HALLEUJAH!**

**It's set a year after the events in Chicago during the **_**Dark of the Moon**_**. NEST still exists because of the Decepticons who remain active around the globe. Sam's still working where he's working. Carly's now the head of Dylan Gould's old company (even though he caused her suffering, he still cared about her enough to name her his predecessor in his will which meant she got everything…except the Decepticon partnership). So now, Sam and Carly are finally financially stable and even bought a house together.**

**Here's the basic info (and a very long summary):**

**Title: Transformers: Ground Zero**

**Author: IceGirl2772**

**Summary: A year after Sentinal Prime and Megatron were defeated in Chicago, Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) is finally living the normal life with his girlfriend, Carly (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley). Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen), Major Colonel William Lennox (Josh Duhamal) and his fellow comrades in NEST (including Epps (Tyrese Gibson) who re-joined after Chicago) continue their fight against the remaining Decepticons all over the globe.**

**Later, they realize that there was a connection between the Decepticons and 9/11 and the secrets of their involvement are hidden where the World Trade Centre once stood, now known as Ground Zero, the official memorial. With the Decepticons gathering more allies across the galaxy and stopping at nothing to obtain these secrets, it's up to Optimus, NEST, Sam, Carly and all of their friends to reunite once more to stop the Decepticons at any cost.**

**But Sam wants no involvement in the ensuing battle with the Decepticons alongside Optimus. After the murder of his aunt and uncle who just happen to live in Washington DC, Sam becomes the guardian of his 15-year-old cousin Valentina (Debby Ryan). But Sam, Carly and Valentina have no choice but to become involved after the Decepticons attack them and it is revealed that they were involved in the murder of Valentina's parents.**

**What are the secrets that are hidden in Ground Zero? Why do the Decepticons desire them so badly? How are they involved in the murder of Sam's aunt and uncle? Why are they so interested in Valentina? What will it take to finally defeat the Decepticons for good? And what will Sam do when he realizes everyone's interest in his cousin?**

**© I own nothing relating to the **_**Transformers**_** franchise. And no. I'm not saying that just so I can avoid being blown up in Michael Bay's next film.  
>© Valentina Witwicky belongs to me.<br>© The plot belongs to me.  
>© Song belongs to Beyoncé and her record label.<strong>

**WARNING! WARNING! CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC! WARNING! WARNING!**

**ENJOY! (This is going to suck big time. And there goes a page on an author's note.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time.<br>__Know there was something that, and something that I left behind.  
><em>_When I leave this world, I'll leave with no regrets.  
><em>_Leave something to remember. So they won't forget._"

"_**The war of Cybertron has lasted for well over millennia. Whole generations have paid the price due to powerful greed. The power-hungry Decepticons stopped at nothing to obtain great power. The Autobots would do whatever it takes to stop them. But now that their leaders are defeated, something deeper comes to light. The battle may have been won.**_

_**But the war is far from over.**_"

((Insert videos and news coverage from 9/11 attacks))

"Mr President, I'm Commander Gary Dolan. As you know, in between 0758 and 0810 hours this morning, four airplanes were hijacked by a group of terrorists and diverted to New York. At 0846 hours this morning, American Flight 11 from Boston heading to Los Angeles crashed into the North Tower at the World Trade Centre. It collapsed exactly one hour and 48 minutes later at 1028 hours. At 0903 hours, United Flight 175 en-route from Boston to Los Angeles was flown directly into the South Tower at the World Trade Centre. At 1005 hours, the South Tower collapsed. At 0945 hours, American Flight 77 was crashed into The Pentagon. A large section of it collapsed at 1010 hours. Around that time, a group of passengers confronted the hijackers and diverted United Flight 93 from the White House to a wooded area in Pennsylvania where the plane later crashed. But there is something else you should see," Commander Dolan started as he invited another man to come in, "Mr President, I would like you to meet Agent Seymour Simmons from the top secret government group, Sector Seven. He has something interesting concerning the attacks." **(AN: haha! See what I did there? Well…I saw the opportunity to do Simmons in this bit and I sort of went for it. Don't judge me, OK? Also, as Commander Dolan recounted these attacks, more footage would be shown to prove his point.)**

"Mr President, upon closer inspection of the planes that were destroyed during the attacks, we have discovered something interesting on the planes," Agent Simmons started as he laid out photos before him, "See these markings on the planes? They're not regulation markings. They're the markings of something different. We're not alone. These marks are alien. The same markings as those on NBE-One who is currently hidden in the same frozen form he was found as inside the Hoover Dam in Nevada."

"Are you saying that these aliens disguised themselves as perfectly planes and crashed themselves into the World Trade Centre, the Pentagon and Pennsylvania when those terrorists hijacked them?" President George W. Bush demanded in disbelief.

"We believe so," Commander Dolan agreed as he held up the files containing more information, "These are the secrets that were hidden in the World Trade Centre after the first moon landing back in 1969 and anything else related to these aleins. Consequently, 1% of those secrets were destroyed in the attacks. But the remaining secrets were managed to be salvaged and unharmed during the attacks. We believe these aliens attacked the World Trade Centre to recover these secrets that were locked away in the centre."

"We can't let them get into their hands. Or the hands of an innocent civilian. More lives would be lost if these secrets got out. They must never see the light of day. Bury them. I don't care how you do it. I want them protected. I want no one to be able to find them," President Bush requested.

"We can bury them in a memorial monument," Agent Simmons suggested as he held up sketches of Ground Zero, "It will cost the government too much money and time to clear the wreckage from the attacks. Let alone build another World Trade Centre in its place. You know that. I know that. The government knows that. In fact, every single person in the world know that the cost to rebuild is too great. So build a memorial monument in its place. Not just to hide the secrets those aliens that caused this were after. But so the families of the victims have somewhere they can go to remember their loved ones who were killed during these attacks. Not just in New York. Bury them at a memorial monument at the Pentagon and that wooded area in Pennsylvania where brave men, women and children sacrificed themselves to stop the terrorists from attacking the White House. It is the only way we can protect the secrets and prevent something like this from happening again."

It took almost a year for the task to be completed. But eventually, the rubble was finally cleared and the memorial monuments that Agent Simmons suggested were built. He was right about two things. One: the families of the victims would love the kind gesture very much. Two: it was the perfect way to dispose of these secrets. Later in the future, there would be more attacks.

First in Mission City for the protection of the AllSpark from the Decepticons. That all started from the moment a teenager named Sam Witwicky unknowingly bought Bumblebee as his first car. This was followed by the Autobots arriving on earth which lead to Bumblebee being kidnapped, them locating the AllSpark and later destroying it by thrusting it into Megatron's spark which ended that battle.

Two years after that, there would be a battle in Egypt to prevent more of these Decepticons from destroying our sun. That was started by the Fallen when he went to do the same thing and the original Primes sacrificed themselves to hide the Matrix of Leadership. And it all ended when Optimus was brought back from the dead and the Fallen was defeated.

Three years later, another battle would take place in Chicago to stop the Decepticons from destroying our world to revive Cybertron. It all started with an engine part in Russia...to Optimus bringing back Sentinal Prime...to Sentinal's betrayal...to the deaths of Megatron and Sentinal.

You would think that after all of this, everything would be normal again. But it won't be. Not just because of the fact that normal is overrated.

It's because this is far from over.

Transformers: Ground Zero

"_I was here…  
>I lived. I loved.<br>I was here…  
>I did. I've done everything that I wanted.<br>And it was more than I thought it would be.  
>I will leave my mark. So everyone will know.<br>I was here…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that sucked big time. Basically, this is my own sequel to the Transformers movies. I decided to set this around the September 11 Attacks because it was a big moment in the world's history. And…I got a lot of inspiration from that. But I assure you that I won't harm the memorial monuments in this story. Well…the Decepticons will got after them but they won't be destroyed. They'll be left in one piece. I'm not so heartless that I'll even metaphorically destroy the monuments. Besides, someone my dad knew was in the World Trade Centre during the attacks. And like you guys, I hate the bastards that did this. Thousands of lives were lost ten years ago. And for what? A worthless cause! Sure. I believe that you should fight for what you believe in. But not at the cost of innocent lives. If it results in innocent people dying, then it's not a cause worth fighting for. Anyways, that's what I believe. Everyone has their own beliefs and I can respect that.<strong>

**Well, you all should know the drill by now. Read. Review. Fave. Alert. Last two are optional. And the first one you're already doing. So it's the review request you guys have to worry about. Oh! If you have any suggestions of how you want this story to play out, go for it. Send them to me and they will be seen. But I won't be able to throw them all in. So don't be offended if you don't see your ideas in here.**

**BYE!**


End file.
